PS I Love You
by wait-whatwasmyusernameagain
Summary: Namine has had feelings for Roxas for quite some time, will she get the guts to tell him how she feels, or will he beat her to it? A Valentine's Day one-shot. RokuNami Fluff.


**A/N: this is a very late Valentine's Day one-shot requested by my best friend Eliyah. This one's for you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just "borrowing" it ;)**

**P.S. I Love You**

****_**Namine POV**_

_Ah_, Valentine's Day. A day for confession, depression, and single awareness. Valentine's Day is the perfect day to tell someone how you feel without making it awkward… however I will _not_ be admitting my feelings for Roxas. Yes… Roxas. It's because he's been my best friend for years.

_YEARS!_

And I don't wanna ruin that! If I just came out of the blue, telling him how I lik- no _love_ him… and he didn't feel the same way. I don't know what I'd do. Roxas is my best friend and I can't stand to be away from him…

_Literally._

When we were in the 7th grade (that age when most people realize that they like the opposite sex), Roxas' friends didn't like how often he was around my. They would hound him about manning up… about how girls would distract you from struggle tournaments and blitzball games. They made him leave me.

I felt empty and hollow inside, like a part of me was torn away. Without Roxas by my side to protect me, I was teased once again by my fellow peers.

_Namine the Nobody... Namine the Witch… Be careful! She'll steal your soul and memories!_

Yet I was unfazed by this.

I was blank. Neutral. Uncaring.

The only thing I _did_ care about, left me… and I was hopeless without him.

Even now I can't talk about it without bringing myself to tears. He completely shut me out of his life. If I ever saw him in the halls, he would shoot me a disgusted, cold glare and push straight past me.

_My_ Roxas would never do that.

But _theirs _did.

One day I couldn't take it anymore, and I ran out of the cafeteria into the courtyard. I found a bench and cried my eyes out. This became a ritual for my every lunch period, until one day, someone sat next to me. _No one ever sits next to me._ I looked up with tears staining my face, and I saw him, with flowers in his hand, and tears of his own streaming down his face. He apologized, telling me that this has been too much to bear, and that he needed me. I needed him too… I _still_ do. So I immediately excepted his apology.

We became best friends once again.

"MISS HIKARI!"

My teacher, Mrs. Larxene, snaps me out of my thoughts… _Oh great. Standards._

"Hm… Write 'I will not daydream' 500 times, and I expect it on my desk first thing in the morning. Are we clear?" she booms.

"Yes, Ma'am." I timidly reply.

I grudgingly pull out my notebook paper and begin the long, tortuous afternoon, writing my standards. This is the only class that does standards.

_What are we in, elementary school?_

'I will not daydream, I will not daydream, I will not daydream, I will not-'

A piece of paper slides over my work, on my side Roxas is sitting at. I unfold the paper, and read the note.

"_What were you thinking about? –R"_

I quickly scribbled a reply and continued my work.

"_Nothing important. P.S. stop passing me notes I need to finish this ASAP! –N"_

I heard a low, throaty chuckle from beside me. The note covered my desk once more.

"_I don't think so Nami. P.S. you're such a dork! You want to finish your standards instead of pass notes with _me_? –R"_

I roll my eyes. Typical Roxas.

"_You're such a jerk! Let me finish my work! P.S. that rhymed x) –N"_

I felt Roxas shift next to me, then he reached into his backpack, and pulled something out. He quickly hid it under his textbook. The note, once again, plopped in my side of the desk.

"_Has anyone asked you to be their Valentine yet? P.S. I'm going to the movies later with Sora and Kairi. Do you wanna come so I won't be the third wheel? –R"_

"_Yeah, Seifer asked me but I said no. P.S sure, what are we watching? –N"_

"_That dick. Did he try anything on you? P.S. I dunno, probably whatever Kairi wants. –R"_

Of course Kairi is choosing the movie.

"_Yeah, but Hayner stopped him. Did you hear that he asked Olette to be his Valentine? P.S. so a chick flick right? –N"_

Roxas heavily sighed, and slowly wrote a response.

"_Yeah I heard. P.S. do you like me? –R"_

Do I like him? Of course. Will I tell him that, putting our friendship in jeopardy?

Hell no.

"_I never really thought of you that way. –N"_

Roxas sadly sighs, and slides over the thing he was hiding. It was a red envelope with my name neatly written on it. I smile and open it cautiously, as if it might blow up any second. The card has a beautiful Sakura tree printed on the front. I open the card and read it:

"Every time I look at you, you take my breath away.  
>Every time I hear your voice, I have no words to say.<br>Please be mine today.  
>Happy Valentine's Day!"<p>

I looked it over once more. Originally, the card only said 'Happy Valentine's Day'. _He_ wrote the poem in. It's so beautiful. I look down at the bottom, and in the simplest form with clean cut letters, it said:

"P.S. I Love You."

Tears came to my eyes, and the bell rang loudly. I turned to face Roxas, but he had already jumped out of his seat, and was retreating out the door.

I quickly follow suit. I tried to chase him, but the crowd the halls, was just too massive. Slowed my pace, and returned to the bench that I one cried at, crying my eyes out once again. I kept my head low, and began to silently sob. He's gone… just like he was in 7th grade. I felt someone sit next to me, and me begin the foolish girl I am, I thought it was Roxas. My head shot up, and my hazy gray eyes, met Kairi's violet ones. I collapsed and let all of my tears shed into her shoulder. She kept asking me what was wrong, but soon she gave up, and began whispering comforting words into my ear… then she stiffened.

I look up and see Roxas in his pale skinned, blue eyes, tousled hair glory. And his smooth lips, _oh_ how I have dreamed of those lips on mine… he has flowers.

Tulips. _Red_ Tulips.

In history, we are learning about how in the Dark Ages, all flowers had meanings. When men gave them to women, there was a meaning within each one. White Roses meant foolish love. Red Tulips meant…

_Undying Love_.

I jump from my seat and take Roxas in my arms. We hold that embrace for what seemed like forever, until he brake away and deeply kisses me.

"You have _no_ idea how long I have wanted to do that." He pants.

I giggle and rest my head on his chest, closing my eyes, and listening to his heartbeat. He lowers his lips to my ear, and gently whispers:

"P.S. I Love You."

**A/N: aw that was cute…I want a Roxas! Lol that's never gonna happen. **

**LIKE IT?  
>HATE IT?<br>LOVE IT?**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.  
>~victoria5624<strong>


End file.
